Big Problems and Rewards
Big Problems, Big Rewards Roll 1d20. 1''' Roll on Big Problems twice '''2-10 Roll on Big Problems Once 11-18 Roll on Big Rewards Once 19 Roll on both Big Problems and Big Rewards Once 20 Roll on Big Rewards Twice Big Problems 01-15: Hunted by a Corporation or Group: A group has declared you one of their enemies. This group could be a major corporation, mercenary group, pirate band, black market organization, or some other non-governmental power with both economic and military assets at their disposal. They have hunted you, and either you have eluded them, or managed to deal with the problem in a more permanent manner. : Roll 1d20: A roll of 15 or more results in a permanent resolution :: Roll 1d20: 1-10 – Negative Resolution; 11-20 – Positive Resolution. Any other roll results in a situation which has not been resolved. Work out the details of this enemy with the GM. You are still hunted by them, and will have to deal with the repercussions of this at some point (Add 400 XP; Add an additional 200 XP if the situation is successfully dealt with). 16-30: Debt: You gain significant debt to a crime lord. While you pay off your monetary debt, he will also demand services from you. These are equivalent to minor favors. (Add 500 XP) 31-45: Imprisonment: You are imprisoned for 1d6 x 6 months for one charge or another. Add this to your age. If nothing else you are taught patience and how to avoid Bubba in the big house. (Add 100 XP for every six months) It's not all bad though. You may choose any one communication, electrical, mechanical, physical, or technical skill you meet the prerequisites for. Prison shop is a great place to learn something new. 46-55: Addiction: You are addicted to a drug, medicine, or alcohol. You must work with the GM to determine what. Roll a save vs. Addiction (15) with any bonuses from Mental Endurance or Physical Endurance (whichever is greater). If you succeed, then you are a recovering addict. If not, then you may try and make a save again each subsequent year, in addition to whatever else you are doing. If you fail to make the save before exiting character creation, then you will start the game as an addict. (Add 500 XP; Add 100 XP if you manage to kick the habit.) 55-65: Hunted by the Law: For whatever reason the legal authority of the CS. : Roll 1d100% 01-35% - You are on the run (add 500 XP, but the next Big Problem! result you have will be Imprisonment – do not roll.) 36-90% - You are captured and given the choice of joining the military or going to jail (Use the Imprisonment Result) (add 500 XP if you join the military) 91-00% - You are captured (Use the Imprisonment result). 66-75: Accident: You have a horrible accident. Roll on the following table, to determine the effects. Not that several of the rolls can result in either positive or negative results. This is not a fluke, but a design feature. Roll 1d20. : 1-3: Several tendons are permanently damaged. You have lost mobility. -1d4 P.P. and -1d6 Spd. 4-8: You spend six months relearning how to walk (+1d4-2 P.S., but -1/2 from your speed, to a minimum of 6) 9-14: You are horribly scarred, though you recover from the other injuries fairly well (Add 1d8-5 to PB (note that this can be a negative number), to a minimum of 6; Also add 1d6-3 to M.A.; Not all scars are disfiguring.) While you recover from your injuries pretty well, you get addicted to either pain killers, street drugs (as you self medicate), or alcohol. You must work with the GM to determine what. Roll a save vs. Addiction (15) with any bonuses from Mental Endurance or Physical Endurance (whichever is greater). If you succeed, then you are a recovering addict. If not, then you may try and make a save again each subsequent year, in addition to whatever else you are doing. If you fail to make the save before exiting character creation, then you will start the game as an addict. (Add 500 XP; Add 100 XP if you manage to kick the habit.) 15-20: While you are pretty hurt, there are no lasting effects. You dodged the bullet as it were. During your recovery you picked up a hobby. Pick a Secondary skill as a background skill. It must be a hobby of some sort - make sure that explanation fits in your background. 85-95: Mental Breakdown: You develop a serious mental problem. Roll on the random insanity table located in the Rifts Main Book. You may make a saving throw vs. insanity (12), including any possible bonuses from Mental Endurance. If you succeed, then counseling and psychiatric care has put the insanity into remission. If not, then you will have the insanity at the start of game, and can undergo normal counseling and psychiatric care in character and in game. Even if the insanity is successfully treated, you are still vulnerable to a flare up of the insanity if stressed. (400 XP for getting the insanity, add 100 XP if you manage to overcome the issue.) 96-100: False Accusation: You were accused of a crime or action that you did not commit. Roll 1d20. If you roll a 12 or more, you have successfully dealt with this accusation, but the memory of it haunts you, and colors the perceptions of those who have just met you. If you roll less than a 12, you are still under suspicion for the crime or action, but no specific charges or punishment has been assigned to you. If you roll a 1, then you will do time for the charge, as per the Imprisonment entry (including gaining extra XP for that time spent in jail). (Add 300 XP; add an extra 300 XP if you managed to deal with the accusation.) ---- Big Rewards 01-10: Financial Windfall: A financial windfall results in the erasure of your debts, and you manage to lose some of your enemies. By bribe, negotiation, and simply hiring some to take of them, you convince those who you wed money that patience is a virtue. You may erase 1d3 enemies, hunted, or other negative trait (GM Approval REQUIRED!) If you have no enemies, hunted, or other negative traits available to them, then you “purchase” an increase in rank, as long as you do not exceed two above original rank of the soldier. 11-25: You are a survivor!: Adversity challenged you, and you succeeded. You gain an extra 600 XP extra this year due to your cunning and sometimes stubborn ability to survive. 26-35: You find a Mentor: You hooked up with someone willing to show you the ropes. You managed to learn a valuable life skill. You may choose one Cowboy, Domestic, Pilot (Civilian only), Rogue, or Wilderness Skill. 36-50: On the Job Technical Training: You managed to learn something useful. You gain a Communication, Electrical, Mechanical, Medical, Science or Technical skill of choice. This skill must be from the following list, or be one you can choose as a secondary skill. Electrical Engineer, Electricity Generation, Mechanical Engineer, Aircraft Mechanics, Locksmith, Mechanical Engineer, Vehicle Armorer, Weapon Systems, Brewing: Medicinal, Holistic Medicine, Paramedic, Veterinary Science, and any Science skill (except Artificial Intelligence; prerequisites apply). 51-65: Someone powerful owes you a favor: It could be a family friend, a high ranked officer, or a government official you did a solid for. While you can get away with minor requests without cashing in your favor, you also have one major favor you can call in – access to a high security base over your clearance, the itinerary of a major foreign dignitary, etc. Using this favor cleans the slate between you, and they will not do anything more for you afterwards. 66-75: A mercenary, city rat or wilderness scout becomes a friend for life: Having a friend who travels a lot has its advantages. Information and minor favors are easy to obtain. But all friendships have give and take. 76-85: You make a friend in the ISS, or base military police force: You can usually get out of being put in lockup if you are drunk and disorderly, though you will still face reprimand from your company commander. 85-95: Sometimes you learn something in the field: While trying to survive in day to day life of Rifts Earth, you managed to expand your knowledge of combat and maneuvering. Choose a physical skill or weapon proficiency from the secondary skill list. 96-100: City Rat Gang or Pirate Group likes you: You can call in a minor favor from them if you contact them. But be careful, they will have requests from you from time to time. Further you may obtain weapons and equipment from the Black Market – usually a 10-25% off. (Add 400 XP) Back to Character Creation Back to the Home Page